A New Age
by Sliver King
Summary: A new sequal to the Legend of Dragoon game set in modern times.In the modern US a group of kids become the planets only hope against the wingly scourge.New heroes and old enemies.Rated for battle scenes and a high potential for lemons in later Chaps. 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Okay my first fic hit a mental dead end. I will probably remove it if nothing new comes to me. I hope that this one doesn't turn out the same way.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THESE CHARACTERS! Thank you

A New Age

Jason Hintly was just like any other high school freshman. He lived in suburban New York in the town of Sparkle Hill (Note: yes this town is my own making and no I didn't just mistype Sparkill) not far from NYC. He had friends and he had enemies. He was bullied by the upper classmen just for being a freshmen. He wasn't "jacked" but he wasn't skinny either. He was 6'1" 160 lbs. and had blond hair and startling blue eyes that all of his relatives adored. He mostly kept to his friends and didn't try to branch out and make new ones. He was mostly convinced that every one else just wasn't his type. He tended to be quiet and thought to himself allot about things that can happen and things that have already happened. He was letting his life pass him by for the time being because he had a feeling that later something great would happen.

Among his friends was a girl named Victoria Westkill. They had been friends since the fourth grade and was probably his closest friend. The year started off normal enough. They hung out and did everything else that friends did, but Jason was starting to get a feeling that something was a little…off as it started to get into February. Out of the corner of his eye he would catch her looking at him, no that wasn't the right word she was staring at him, and when she realized he had seen her she would look away quickly and he could see the faint signs of blushing on her cheeks. The thought occurred to him that maybe she likes him, and that made him blush and think that maybe he likes her too. He quickly dismissed it, she was his best friend she wouldn't feel that way about him. Still, their was no hiding the signs. He resolved to ask her out later that day so that he could see her response.

The bell for last period rang and the school immediately started to empty. Jason caught up to Vicky at her locker and took a minute to just look at her. She had long straight black hair with emerald green eyes. She had a beautiful figure. She was about 5'5" and had a body that fit her size perfectly. Her breasts were not too big and not to small, she had a flat stomach and weighed probably 120 lbs. She caught him staring at her and promptly broke the silence between them with blush already starting to break out on her face.

"Hey Jase what's up," she promptly said as she put on her winter coat. This broke Jason out of his trance and caused him to blush perhaps a little too much.

"Oh umm not much I was um wondering what you were doing tomorrow," Jase asked. Her heart jumped 'is he going to ask me out, no this is Jase he is my best friend I'm sure that he doesn't return these feelings I have for him. He is probably just going to ask to hang out or something' all of these thoughts and more ran through her head.

"Nothing much. Why?" Vicky responded shyly as she finally looked him in the face and saw him blushing which in turn caused her to blush deeper still.

"Umm I was just wondering if you would like to go out to the movies with me tomorrow night," Jase said as he internally heaved a sigh of relief for finally asking, only to tense up again as she started to speak again.

"Like on a date or as friends," she blurted out regretting it the moment she did. Jase was too confused. 'how do I answer this does she want to go as friends or on a date ohh what the fuck should I say,' Jase thought but in the decided to be bold and said, "I'm asking you out on a date," he said hoping for a positive response.

'oh my god he actually asked me what do I say… duh say YES' she took a little too long to respond and Jase got worried so he blurted out, "If you just want to go as friends I guess that that's alright to," he said in a slightly disappointed tone. She noticed the tone in his voice and decided to hasten her response.

"I'd love to go out with you," she said as she jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"That's great. I was thinking about Loews in the Palisades Mall," Jase said.

"Sounds good, but how are we going to get their," she asked knowing that both of his parents were going to be gone on business and she didn't really want her parents grilling Jase before their first date.

"I could pull a few strings and get my big bro to drive us," Jase offered. She completely forgot that Jase had an older brother that was a freshman at the local community college. He was a commuter so he lived at home and had a car.

"That'll work," she said. "Will he do it?" Jase's bro John was a notorious asshole among their little group of friends.

"He better. I covered for him by holding onto his stash of weed while our parents tossed his room looking for it. He owes me big time," said Jase.

"Why did you cover for him? He has never really been nice to you, not even civil," said Vicky.

"He may be an asshole, but he is still my brother and he needed my help. Besides, it gave me leverage for future favors like this," replied Jase.

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow I've got to go shopping with my mom for clothes and stuff now," said Vicky.

"I'll pick you up at nine so that we can catch the 10 o'clock movie," said Jase.

"Okay I can't wait," answered Vicky as she walked away.

'Neither can I,' thought Jase. It was time for the hard part of convincing his big brother to give them a ride and not give them shit on the way there. He walked home because he missed the bus talking to Vicky. While she lived about a five minute walk from school it was a different story for Jase. He lived about five miles away unless he took a shortcut through the woods. The woods cut his walk from five miles to about two and a half. So the woods it was. As he was walking he felt strange. It was as if he was getting close to something that he was meant to find, but he had no idea what it was. He was not paying attention to where he was going, his mind wandering to Vicky. He didn't notice he was falling until it was too late to save himself. He fell far, but landed on something soft it was a plant the likes of which he never saw. The only light was that coming through the hole in the ground above. He could tell that he was in a large chamber, but make out much more. Suddenly he heard a voice deep and sincere a voice that spoke English, but couldn't be human.

"Jason Jacob Hintly," the voice declared. Not knowing what else to do Jase responded.

"Yes, that is my name," said Jase shakily. He was starting to get very frightened. Not only did this thing, whatever it was, know his name it seemed to have been expecting him. "Umm who are you?" asked Jase.

"I am the spirit of the Red Eyed Dragon," said the voice.

"Did you uh escape from Belleview or something," asked Jase.

"I do not know this Belleview of which you speak," said the unseen dragon.

"Then what do you want with me," Jase asked

"You have been chosen to carry me and wield my power as a Dragoon or Dragon Knight to protect humanity from any threat," said the dragon

"So I'll have to go around saving people from robbers and stuff because if so then no thanks," exclaimed Jase.

"Not to worry, it is nothing so trivial as that. Sit down and I will tell you the legend of the Dragon Campaign (I am assuming that those who are reading at least played the game long enough to know at least the abridged version of this story so I'm not going into it).

"Wow that's one cool and long story. So you want me to be one of these people that protect the human race from Winglies. That is very deep shit," said Jase. "But I don't know anything about fighting much less as a Dragoon."

"That will not be a problem," said the dragon. "Over my eons of loneliness I have advanced the powers that I bestow. You will automatically learn your abilities once I fuse my spirit with yours. In the past Dragoons carried the spirit with them in a solid form. The way it will be bestowed upon you, you will be unable to lose it and you will have minimal powers over fire even when you are not wearing the Dragoon armor. In addition to that you will learn to use the heat that you generate to manipulate atoms by the means of fission and fusion."

"What good will that last one do me I haven't even taken chemistry yet," Asked Jase.

"It will allow you to create different metals to create weapons like swords or knives. It can be an invaluable asset in this world as one can no longer walk freely around while carrying his sword," said the dragon. "So will you do it?"

"Do I have a choice," Jase asked.

"Yes actually you do, but the consequences for saying no can be great," stated the dragon.

"And those consequences are?" asked Jase.

"If you say no then there will be no one to stop the Winglies should they try to rise again," the dragon stated.

"Two more questions before I make my decision. Why me? And why now?" Asked Jase

"Because you have the will to protect those who may be weaker than you and now because the Winglies power is on the rebound. For centuries it has been fading but about a hundred years ago it started coming back in force. It is now half of what it was at the height of their empire, and if they reestablish themselves then they will once again enslave all other races including yours," concluded the dragon. "Now for your answer."

"Okay I'll do it I guess it can be pretty cool having power over fire," said Jase.

"Prepare yourself then. While the fusing of someones soul is not fatal if done properly it is rather painful," stated the dragon.

"I wish you would have told me that in the beginning," said Jase

"Would it have changed your choice," said the dragon.

"No I guess not 'sigh' alright I'm ready," Jase said. He was suddenly surrounded by red flames, but he was not getting burned. Knowledge on how to fight and use his powers flooded his head and then the pain. It was like someone was stabbing him in the chest with a broad sword it hurt so much that he blacked out and fell to the floor.

When Jase awoke he found himself wearing unusual red armor it was light, but he could tell that it was stronger than any metal because it was reinforced dragon hide. A large emerald adorned the front of the breast plate as well as smaller emeralds on the head band. In his hand was a broad sword. He stood up and hefted the sword. It was heavy but not as much as he suspected. He stretched out from sleeping on a hard rock surface and for the first time spread his wings. He looked up at the hole he fell through to get here and saw that it was getting late. 'My parents are going to kill me.' He thought and quickly used his new wings to get out of the hole and speed his way home. Before leaving the woods at the back of his house he unsummoned his armor and for lack of a better term disintegrated his sword. He walked up to his door and thought up a lame but possible excuse. He walked into his house not to be confronted by one but both parents at once.

"Where the hell have you been," shouted his father Jack

"I was walking home from school through the woods and I got a little tired because I didn't sleep well last night. So I sat down to rest and I nodded off. I'm sorry," lied Jase.

"Its okay honey we were just worried about you is all," his mom, Sarah, said.

"I'm still pretty tired so I'm going up to bed see you tomorrow," said Jase. That at least was the truth. He was exhausted, but first his brother. His brother's room door was open and he saw his brother lying on his bed listening to music. He saw his little bro come in and took off the head phones.

"What the fuck do you want," he said harshly.

"I wanted to know if you could drive me and Vicky to the mall tomorrow night and then pick us up after the movie," asked Jase.

"Now why would I help you out on your date," John asked

"Yo man you owe me big for covering for you while mom and dad thrashed your room a month ago," Jase reminded him.

"Yeah I thought that would come back to haunt me. Alright I'll do it when do you require my services," he asked.

"I need to pick her up at nine and I'll call you when we need to be picked up," Jase said

"Fine," John said

"You know sometimes you can be alright," Jase said

"Yeah well don't get used to it," he said as he put the head phones back on. With that Jase left to his room and promptly passed out without so much as taking his shoes off.

The next day dawned and found Jase still sleeping until about noon when his mom father got tired of seeing his lazy son sleeping. He got an air horn from the garage and sounded it in Jase's room. Jase almost hit the ceiling from jumping at the noise. Jase got up hearing his father walk away laughing and thought to himself that his family is so cruel, even though he knows that his father just did that because he thought that it was funny and not mean. His parents would be leaving at about one o'clock so he would only bothered by them for an hour or so. He got up and wasted his day away until eight forty five rolled around and he went with his brother to pick up Vicky. After they got to the mall Jase's brother left and they started walking to the theatre. As they were walking Jase felt Vicky's fingers intertwine with his. He smiled and squeezed back looking at her. She blushed and turned her head slightly. They arrived at the theatre and tickets and snacks and sat down to watch the movie. About halfway through the movie Jase rested his hand on top of hers and looked over at her again to see her response only to find that she was already looking right at him. She was smiling as she leaned over to him and lightly pressed her lips to his. At first he was startled but then started kissing back. Her tongue asked for entry and he allowed it. Their tongues explored each others mouths for a good ten minutes with only small pauses for breath. It was a pretty empty theatre and they had back row seats so no one saw them, but they wouldn't have cared if they did. She rested her head on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. A perfect moment. The only disturbance was a far away voice in the back of Jase's head.

"Be careful young warrior for love was often known in my time as soldier's bane," said the voice. Jase knew who it was. It was the dragon. He answered back mentally "I will, but I will also do anything to protect her. You said yourself that I have the will to protect, and it goes double for the one I am in love with." The dragon made no reply.

After the movie they sat outside the mall as Jase tried to call his brother, who wouldn't answer his cell phone or the house phone. Jase closed his cell phone angrily saying, "That piece of shit. He probably went out with his friends and left his cell phone home."

"What are we going to do then? My parents will be asleep already and nothing, not even the fire alarm wakes them up," said Vicky. Jase was thinking, 'I don't have enough money left for a bus much less a cab, I can't make her walk home, and I can't tell her about my new abilities because she'll think I'm a monster or something. What am I going to do? I may end up having to tell her, but I didn't want it to be like this.' (sigh)

"What are you thinking about," asked Vicky. Just then one of their friends, Charles, walked out and saw them sitting there.

"umm do you guys need a ride or something cuz my mom is picking me up and she could give you a lift," asked Charles startling the two in the process.

"Chaz you, my friend, are a life savor, although you probably just sentenced my bro to death when I get my hands on him," said Jase, and Chaz just laughed saying, "you trusted your brother to pick you guys up, I should tell you that he's with my bro at a bar somewhere with his fake ID."

"I am going to kill him," said Jase slowly but obviously joking. They dropped off Vicky first and then Jase. Jase immediately noticed that his brother's car was gone. He huffed, went inside and plopped on his bed and immediately fell asleep. He woke up at one o'clock to his cell phone ringing a missed call tune. He grabbed it and saw that it was Vicky who called about an hour ago. He scrolled to her name and hit send. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Jase," she said.

"Hey Vicky what's up," answered Jase.

"I was just wondering if you would like to do something tonight," Vicky asked

"Like what," Jase asked

"nothing much. I have been wanting to go to this brand new club in the cities and tonight is teen night," Stated Vicky rather shyly.

"Uhh Vicky, I hate to break it to you, but until my parents get back I am down to my last dollar. Literally.

"Don't worry about it. My mom said that she would pay for us both." Vicky said.

"Really, cool your mom is the greatest, and yes I'd love to go," Jase said excitedly.

"Nice, we'll pick you up around ten or so." Vicky said

"alright I'll be waiting," Jase answered.

"bye"

"see ya."

With that Jase decided to get out of his bed to harp on his brother for not being there to pick them up. He found that air horn his father used on him and used it on John. In his hangover state John jumped higher than Jase did because the noise seemed louder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," asked John angrily

"Oh angry are we, well my turn. Where were you when I tried to call you to pick us up," asked Jase hotly.

"I was here. You must have dialed the wrong number," John lied.

"Yeah whatever you fucking liar," Jase replied.

"Prove it," John said.

"okay three ways I know. A: I called your cell phone and got your voice mail. B:I called the house and got our answering machine, and to top it all off the one who gave us a ride home was the brother of the guy you went to the bar with," Jase said

"Yeah so what if I did. You got home okay," John replied

"that's beside the point. You said that you would be there and you weren't. you went off and got drunk. So next time you need my help, need me to be a brother, you can forget it because you were never one to me," Jase replied

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way because I'm throwin a party here tonight," John replied with a smirk. Ceremoniously whenever John threw a party when their parents were away, Jase ended up being the "bitch" and was forced to cater to everyone bringing food and drinks.

"go ahead, but I ain't gonna be around for it," Jase responded

"oh yes you are and it's not like you have other plans anyway," John replied with a slightly heated voice.

"No I'm not and how do you know I have no plans?" Jase countered

"Oh and what plans might those be?" John asked

"I'm going out with Vicky again and luckily we have a responsible driver this time," Jase said

"Well you are gonna have to cancel because you will be here tonight," John finished

"Make me you piece of shit," and with that Jase turned and left. He walked out the door and into the woods hoping to vent some rage be practicing his new found powers. After practicing materializing his sword and charging it with fire allowing it to cut through almost anything with ease. He decided to try some fire attacks from outside the dragoon form. After throwing a couple of explosive fireballs he decided he had had enough he went back home. His brother was watching TV and didn't notice him come back. Jase looked at the clock and saw that he had been training for over six hours and it was close to seven. What was strange was that he wasn't even tired. He decided to take a shower now and start to get ready for later. In the bathroom after he took his shirt off he looked in the mirror and was surprised. Where he could barely notice muscle before, he could now visibly see muscle. He supposed it was the spirits doing as it made sense to make him a little stronger as long as it didn't interfere with his speed. He marveled for a few more minutes then showered and dressed. He wore a white under shirt with a blue button up collared shirt which he would leave unbuttoned and black jeans. He went to his room and listened to music until around eight thirty when his brother showed up.

"Get your ass down stairs. People are starting to arrive," John said. Jase just stayed on his bed with his head phones around his neck and gave his brother the finger.

"Why you little shit," John said as he came into Jase's room and pulled him off the bed by his arm. Jase wrenched free easily enough and took a step back.

"I am not going to cater this party or any more of them. If you want it so badly then serve your guests yourself," Jase said.

"You will do as your told," John ordered.

"I am not taking orders from a waste of a person like you," Jase replied. John snapped at that and threw a punch aimed right for his brother's face. Jase's enhanced reflexes allowed him to duck the punch easily and he threw a punch of his own. It landed hard and fast in his brother's gut. John doubled over and collapsed on the floor gasping for breath while clutching at the pain in his stomach. Jase made sure not to injure him but to cause as much pain as physically possible without doing so. John remained gasping as Jase dragged him into the hall and left him there as he went back into his room. At about nine thirty he decided to wait outside. He slipped through the party manage to only get asked by two people to get something. He completely ignored them and went outside. Sitting on the step in front of the porch he saw a car pull up, only it wasn't Vicky, it was John's best friend Ray and his girlfriend Claire. They walked up to him and Ray took off his coat and tossed it to him, saying, "take it and hang it up." Jase responded by tossing it back saying, "do it yourself. I ain't your bitch." Ray countered by walking up to him and looking him in the eye saying.

"watch it kid or you'll get hurt. Now take mine and Claire's coats or you'll be in for it."

"I'd like to see you try," Jase responded resolutely. With that Ray handed his jacket to Claire and turned back to Jase.

"get out on the lawn so that I can teach you a lesson," said Ray. Now Ray was no little person. He was one of the star fullbacks on the football team and had a massive muscular frame that would intimidate most people. Once out on the grass Ray threw the first punch which Jase dodged just as easily as his brothers. Jase also gut punched him just enough to get him to double over because he had something better planned. While Jase still had some compassion for his brother non of it extended to his brother's friends. So he didn't feel the least bit sorry for messing up Ray perfect Jock face with an absolutely nasty uppercut. Just then John stepped out to see what was going on. He was horrified. His little shrimpy brother just kicked the ass of probably his strongest friend. Also right on time was Vicky's mom to pick him up. He quickly ran and jumped into the car.

"What was that all about," Vicky's mom asked.

"One of my brother's ass…stupid friends decided to 'teach me a lesson," Jase responded

"Oh my god, are you alright because that looked like Ray on the ground," Vicky asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Although I think I messed up Ray's face quiet a bit," Jase said reluctantly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Just one quick question," asked Vicky's mom, who happened to be a lawyer, "who threw the first punch."

"He did," Jase said.

"Good, you should be alright then," Vicky's mom replied.

"what do you mean?" asked Jase slightly confused

"If he struck first then it was self defense and not assault, which means it will be very hard to sue you for damages to his face," Vicky's mom said

"Wow I thought you would be mad that I was fighting or something," Jase said

"I'm not for two reasons. First is that he started it and you should never back away from a challenge just because you are afraid, and second is that boys will be boys," said Vicky's mom. This got a laugh out of everyone. After a little while they got to the club and Vicky's mom gave them the money and told them to have a good time. They went into the club and found that it was surprisingly empty because its name hadn't gotten around too much yet. They easily found a table and set their coats down. They went onto the floor and started dancing. After a very short time they were grinding on each other and kissing passionately. After a little while of this they went back to their table and sat down next to each other smiling at each other, little did they know that their night was just beginning.

I hope you like it and yes for those that wait the action will start in the next chapter. As I am starting college I have no idea how long it will take to write the next chapter. Please review so that I know what to change.


	2. The Beginning of the War

A/N: Okay second chapter. Hope you like it please R&R so that I know how I am doing. I haven't got any reviews yet so I'm changing to much in my style. Next chapter will actually start major battles so keep on reading and waiting for the next chapter. PEACE

A New Age

The Beginning of the War

After leaving the club in extremely good spirits, Jase and Vicky walked around the city laughing and enjoying each others company. Vicky was leaning on Jase's shoulder as they walked down the streets. They didn't notice the group of men following them until they were starting to get close. Jase nudged Vicky to walk faster. He looked at her and started to look back at him in a confused way. She had no idea about what was going on until another group cut in from a street ahead of them blocking there way. Vicky's eyes widened as Jase tugged her into an alley. Only to late did he realize that it was a dead end with a tall brick wall at the end.

"Jase what's going on?" Vicky asked sounding scared.

"I don't know," responded Jase in a sincere voice. The gang of people approached and the leader stepped forward.

"Give us the girl and all of your money and you won't get hurt," the leader directed at Jase.

"I won't get hurt," repeated Jase in mock thought then responded, "I don't think so."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Your severely outnumbered and we aint no ordinary people here. So just give up the girl so that we can have some fun before we kill her and not have to kill you," the leader demanded

"Jase," whispered Vicky now sounding very scared.

"I don't think so buddy while you may not be normal I definitely am not," said Jase to the leader. Then to Vicky he whispered, "Don't be afraid. I will protect you with my life if I have to."

"Really, well you leave us no choice," said the leader as he moved forward pulling a knife as the rest pulled out various weapons ranging from knives to bats and chains. Jase started getting angry and barely visible flames started to flicker around him as he materialized a broad sword right in front of him out of thin air. All of the people stopped in their tracks at the sight of this.

"Well this is interesting. There is only one way to prove my suspicion," said the leader as he raised his arm and gathered energy in front of him. Wings of light appeared on his back as he released the energy ball hurling it at Jase and Vicky. Jase stepped completely in front of Vicky as he took the hit. The energy ball exploded and sent dust swirling around. When the dust cleared Jase was in the dragoon armor standing in front of Vicky. Vicky let out a gasp of surprise while one of the winglies screamed.

"It…It… It's a Dragoon, we can't fight a dragoon we will all be killed we…" she was cut off be the leader's fist hitting her right in the face. She fell to the ground unconscious as the leader turned to his men and women.

"So what if he's a dragoon I won't run away. We can beat him. Look around we out number him twenty to one," the leader shouted. This seemed to give new resolve to the winglies and they started advancing on the dragoon and his damsel. They started throwing magic bolts at Jase. Jase took the hits, but when one hit the ground right next to Vicky he snapped. Fire raged in his eyes as he raised his sword heating the blade for an attack. He was furious that they would try to attack Vicky as defenseless as she was when he was standing there as their enemy and he would prove that they should take him more seriously. He swung his sword and while it appeared that nothing happened a blade of super heated air was sent towards the winglies. Their frontline ignited into flames among them was the leader. The others faltered as their strong leader was incinerated by a single blow from this dragoon. It was like nothing they had ever seen, but one shout to arms was all they needed to continue forward. This time they held nothing back as they flew towards him throwing bolts and swinging weapons. They bounced off the dragoon's powerful armor. Jase's blade on the other hand was not stopped by the flimsy clothes the winglies wore. Jase hacked through them easily, however he didn't notice that one had snuck around behind him and grabbed Vicky. Vicky screamed as the wingly took flight. Jase having heard her looked around and saw the wingly flying off with Vicky. He immediately gave chase. His powerful magical wings were no match for the wingly and he caught up with him a mile away. The wingly stopped and turned holding the girl with his knife to her throught. Jase stopped a few feet away from them.

"Don't hurt her," Jase pleaded. "If you let her go I will let you live."

"Alright I will let her go as long as you keep your side of the deal," the wingly answered.

"You have my word that you will come to no harm," Jase responded.

"Deal," the wingly said as he let go of Vicky letting her fall. The wingly flew away quickly as Jase dived quickly to catch Vicky. He caught her and flew a little ways to central park. He landed and noticed that Vicky was unconscious.

'She fainted,' Jase thought, as he unsummoned his armor. He sat on the damp, cold grass and pulled Vicky onto his lap stroking her hair. Lightly shaking her he whispered gently, "Vicky, wake up. Come on wake up." She stirred and opened her eyes. Upon seeing Jase she hugged him close.

"I was so scared," she sobbed. "I thought that I was going to die. I didn't think that you could stand up to all of them like that. You changed, you had wings and armor like I have never seen before. What was that?" Jase recounted the whole story to her of what happened to him in the dragons cave and about what he can now do.

"Wow," she stated slightly unbelieving despite just seeing the proof.

"I haven't felt so much power before now," Jase stated. "But when I saw them try to attack you I just snapped. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt." Vicky was silent. "If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do," Jase said softly. "We should get you home. You seem really shaken up."

"Don't leave me. Please stay with me at least just for tonight," Vicky said.

"Sure, besides if I go home now I might end up lighting my brother's hair on fire or something," Jase joked as he called a cab. On the way back to Vicky's house she fell asleep on his shoulder. Jase had the money as he was sure that this would happen. When they got there he paid the driver and carried her bridal style into her house. Unfortunately her dad was waiting along with her mom. He had explained to them over the phone the abridged version of what happened. He was going to talk to them as soon as he brought Vicky up to bed. He walked passed her parents shushing them as he did so and brought her to her room. He took her shoes off and pulled the sheets over her. He kissed her forehead and she sleepily said his name. This caused a slight smile to form on his face. He quietly exited her room and went back downstairs to talk to her parents. He told them everything, the chase, the battle, and the rescue. They stared at him in disbelief.

"You expect us to believe a cock and bull story like that son," Vicky's father said.

"Do you want proof?" Jase asked.

"It is a little hard to believe without any proof of what you say is true," Vicky's mom said.

"Fine. Let's go to the backyard and I will show you some proof, but don't expect to much I am already drained of most of my strength because that was my first time using my powers in combat," Jase said getting up and heading to the back door. Vicky's parents followed. Jase walked to the middle of the yard. Luckily their back yard was surrounded by trees to keep prying eyes away.

"Watch," Jase said as he started to create flames around him. Fire wrapped his body and solid objects appeared. After the fire cleared he was in the glorious armor for the second time that night. He stared at the people in front of him before he blacked out exhausted from the whole ordeal. Bright white light flashed and the armor was gone and there was just a boy laying face down in the grass. Vicky's parents could not believe their eyes.

"I guess that's as good of proof that we will ever get, and if it is true, he saved our baby's life risking his own. He really does care about her," Vicky's father said as he picked Jase up and walked inside. He brought Jase to the guest room next to Vicky's room and put him in the bed. A couple of hours later Jase was woken by Vicky as she lay down next to him snuggling close. He didn't say anything, but instead wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and went back to sleep. The next morning was Monday, and luckily they had the day off from school. When Jase woke up he saw Vicky's beautiful face sleeping next to him. After a minute or so she stirred and woke up. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. They got up and went downstairs to get some breakfast and saw Vicky's mom.

"Did you two sleep well together last night?" she asked casually with no hint of being upset in her voice. This caused both of them to blush deeply. After breakfast Vicky's mom gave Jase a ride home. Upon entering the house Jase found his brother scrambling around like chicken with its head cut off trying to clean up.

"What's with the rush Mom and Dad won't be home till tomorrow?" Jase asked

"They just called. They are gonna be home in an hour and a half," he said throwing a garbage bag at Jase. "Help me clean up quick."

"HA HA fat chance," Jase said dropping the garbage bag and walking up to his room.

"Come on I can't do this on my own," his brother pleaded

"Tough, I told you before that you aren't getting anything from me any more. Oh and when mom and dad get home and ask me what happened here I'm not covering for you. I will tell them exactly what happened. How you tried to force me to be a servant of sorts and even how you tried to hit me and I will put an emphasis on tried." Jase retorted as he disappeared into his room. A little while later he heard the door open and his parents call them.

"We're home… what happened here!" Sarah shouted. Jase thought this would be a good time to go downstairs and witness the carnage that would ensue. After watching his brother getting yelled at Jase felt much better. His parents commended him on how he stood up to his brother like that and to do the right thing of walking away. Four months passed without incident, well wingly incidents that is. Jase and Vicky went out, hung out, and made out. The end of the school year was fast approaching along with their birthdays. Their birthdays were a week apart (A/N don't know if I said something different in the first chapter. If so forget it and go with this) in the end of June. Jase's was actually on the last day of school. He was already getting nervous looking for the perfect gift for Vicky. He wanted to get something amazing for her, but he had exactly $21.17. Not exactly great gift buying material. He thought of ways to get money, but aside from getting a job he couldn't think of anything legal. The job idea was out of the question because between school and trying to find one he would never get enough hours to make enough money anyway. An idea hit him like a brick wall and he cursed himself for being so stupid. He could manipulate atoms, meaning he could make any element or compound like gold and diamonds. He decided to give it his best shot. He envisioned a necklace of gold with inlaid diamonds and a small silver and diamond dragon pendant that would hang from it. He locked himself in his room for two hours as he perfected the necklace. He redid it twice to correct any flaws. After he was done he took his bicycle to a jeweler in town to get it appraised. The jeweler was shocked to see the necklace and upon examination found no flaws.

"How did you get something this remarkable kid," the jeweler asked

"It was my grandmother's and my mom sent me to get it appraised to see how much it was worth." He lied.

"Well this remarkable piece is flawless," the jeweler smiled getting a bright smile from Jase in return as he silently accepted this praise.

"I estimate its value in the $1000-$1500 rang and that's being harsh. Craftsmanship like this is impossible to find anymore. It would probably be worth more on the open market," the jeweler stated. At this point Jase's jaw was on the floor as he stared at the jeweler.

"Th th thanks for you help sir," Jase responded taking back the necklace. He new that Vicky would love it. A few weeks later and it was Vicky's birthday. Jase went over to her house as she wasn't having a sweet sixteen, but rather just a small party so that she can hang with her friends. When Jase got there she greeted him by jumping into his arms. She mashed her lips against his kissing him. When she finally let go Jase spoke up.

"A little excited?" He asked giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I mean it is my birthday," she responded

"It's your birthday? Wow," Jase said sarcastically getting a laugh in return.

"Come on every one is out back," she said taking his hand and leading him out back. They had a great time playing games and watching movies. Vicky was lying on Jase's chest on the floor as they watched a movie. Everyone else was in chairs and such. Sarah came in and announced that it was time for gifts. Every one gave their gifts until only Jase was left. He walked up to her holding the small package.

"I hope you like it I spent almost three hours working on it," Jase said

"You made me something. That's so sweet," she said as she opened the box. She gasped and fell back in the chair looking at it.

"It's beautiful, I…I don't believe it this must be worth a fortune," she said completely surprised.

"I had it appraised at at least $1500," Jase responded, as he held out his hand to take the necklace. Vicky gave it to him and he walked behind her. He put the necklace around her neck. After he had the clasp closed he leaned down to her ear and Whispered, "I love you more than you could ever know." This caused tears to well up in her eyes. She turned around in the chair and wrapped her arms around him and answered, "I love you too, and I always will." Everyone just looked at them, some starting to cry themselves. Among them was Vicky's mom. She walked over to Vicky and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You have a good boy their," she said. "He would do anything for you to make you happy, to comfort you, and protect you."

"I know. That's why I love him. Not because he's handsome, or because he's smart, but because he cares about me and would do anything for me," Vicky said looking up at Jase

"You better believe it," he said and kissed her deeply their tongues locked in combat. After they broke Vicky's friends cheered and walked up to her to view the necklace that was worth so much. They all ogled at it asking Jase how he made something so beautiful. He only answered that that was his little secret smiling at Vicky knowing that she knew how he made the necklace. After everyone left Jase and Vicky were going for a walk down the street when she spoke up.

"Jase can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything just name it," Jase responded

"Take me flying," she said

"Sure, we just need a place that I can transform without being seen…ah the woods," Jase said as they approached the edge of the woods. She jumped for joy and ran dragging Jase to the woods. Once in the cover of the trees Jase started to transform. The now familiar feeling of wrapping flames around his body as the armor and wings appeared. Vicky just watched with awe as her love changed in front of her eyes. For the first time she actually had a chance to see the armor without the fear of death around her. She studied the thick breast plate, the powerful gauntlets, and all of the other pieces. The two parts that caught her attention the most however were the large emerald in the center of the breast plate and the emeralds in the head band. They were a deep green that seemed to dip into infinity. Jase held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her close.

"Hang on tight and get ready for the ride of your life," Jase told her.

"Okay," She said as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. She felt his hands drop to her lower back to hold her tight as his powerful wings opened and delivered a powerful downward thrust lifting them off the ground. A few more flaps and they were flying above the town the wind blowing in their faces.

"Get ready for the fun part," Jase said

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her question was quickly answered as Jase's green wings glowed with dragon magic. They were quickly accelerated to a much higher speed. Vicky screamed in excitement as they flew over familiar locations in the town below. After they both got tired Jase landed in Vicky's secluded backyard. Jase reverted to his normal form and followed Vicky inside. It was getting late and both of her parents were asleep. They went back to the couch in the den and sat their talking about this and that enjoying each others company. Jase turned to look into Vicky's eyes and saw that she had done the same thing. They inched their faces closer to each others until their lips touched. Jase opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance. She granted his request and he explored her mouth with his tongue. His hand drifted up to her breast which he gave a gentle squeeze earning him a light moan in her throat muffled by their passionate kiss. The other hand which was on her lower back dipped to her butt and rested there. Her hands came up and ran through his blond hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. They broke for air and Vicky rested her hands on his chest along with her head. Jase hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm scared Jase," Vicky said. "I'm scared that when this situation with the winglies, the reason you have these powers, hits a breaking point that there will be allot of fighting. I don't want to lose you. You could die doing this and…and I don't know what I would do without you here."

"Don't worry," he said. "If those bastards start anything I will be there to stop them. Even if I am an inch from death I will stop them. You know why? Because if no one stops them we will all become slaves and no matter what I won't let that happen to you. I love you too much to just stand by and let that happen. And I will come back, I promise. Just the thought of seeing you again will keep me alive."

"I know, but I'm still scared. There are forces outside of our control. Fate," Vicky said

"You are free to break the chains of fate that bind you," Jase said to her. "That's what I believe. Fate exists, but it's only a guideline. You free to break away and create a new one. It's when people don't realize that they can change their fate or they aren't prepared to change it that they die."

"I hope you are right," Vicky said in a caring tone

"So am I. You should get some sleep its getting early," Jase said looking at the clock which now read two o'clock.

"Will you stay here with me?" she asked

"Yes, I will be here with you the whole time," he said. After she fell asleep he watched her for awhile until sleep took him as well. He dreamed of a dessert in the middle of no where. All of a sudden a great floating city lifted out of the ground with a bunch of large white creatures flying around it. He awoke suddenly to see that he was still in Vicky's house. He knew that that was much more than just a dream. He knew that the war had begun.


	3. Loss and Pain

Loss and Pain

Most people that have dreams that they insist are real are thought to be crazy. Only, Jase new that he wasn't crazy. He knew that the "shit was about to hit the fan." He didn't want to worry Vicky because she already stressed how worried she was about this, but he knew he couldn't hide the facts from her for long. He deceided that he would tell her when she woke up, but for now he would let her sleep. In the time that it took Vicky to finish sleeping Jase had decieded that it would be best to gather his friends to either his or Vicky's house to explain what was going on. Just as that thought ran through his head his cell phone started ringing. He picked it up carefully and luckily it was on vibrate so it didn't wake up Vicky.

"Hello?" Jase asked in a slightly lower voice than he would normally use.

"Yo Jase you got to turn on the TV and see the crazy shit that's happening," came Chaz's response.

"I know what's going on already and I'll explain later just get everyone from the old crew to Vicky's house on the double," Jase said. "I'll explain everything here."

"Alright man I'll call everyone up and get my own ass over there pronto. See you in a few," Chaz answered.

"Alright see you and be careful who knows what will happen," Jase said with genuine concern hanging up. He decieded now would be a good time for Vicky to wake up being that everyone would be at her house in a matter of minutes. He shook her lightly saying, "Vicky, come on wake up."

"hm what's going on," she said because as she woke up she saw a look of deep thought and concern on Jase's face.

"Everyone is on their way here," Jase said.

"What do you mean? Our friends from school? Why?" She asked starting to get worried.

"Do you remember what you were worried about last night?" he asked.

"Yes but what does…oh my god. Its happened, the war has started, but why call everyone here?" she asked

"I want to explain to everyone what has happened and what I intend to do about it," Jase said

"Just remember what you promised me," she said with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I remember and I intend to keep it," he said as he took her in his arms holding her tight. He looked down at her and she looked up. Their lips met and it quickly became a deep and passionate kiss. However the doorbell rang as soon as they really started getting into it. They broke, reluctantly as Jase went to open the door materializing a mid-sized dagger as he walked just in case. He opened it to find Chaz standing there looking at him and the dagger.

"Can I come in or are you just gonna stick me with that nasty looking balde he said with a smile," Chaz joked as walked in. One of his traits was to make any situation into a joke.

"Yeah, so you know what's going on?" Jase said as Chaz just nodded. "I bet you don't know the whole story though, the history of the creatures in the flying cities," Jase continued.

"No I do and judging from the way you are talking you are a Dragoon too," Chaz said

"What do you mean Dragoon too? You're a Dragoon?" Jase said with the utmost surprise. Then Jase heard the dragon inside of him, "The Dragoons are known to flock together. Either they know each other before hand or have spent time with and gotten close to a Dragoon. Such was the case with Dart and company many eons ago. Suspect that the other friends that will arrive will also be Dragoons." The dragon concluded.

"So which one are you?" Chaz asked

"I am the Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon," Jase answered

"Wow, mine told me that he was the strongest next to the Divine Dragon himself. Me? I'm the Dragoon of the Jade Dragon," Chaz said

"I wonder what the others will be," Jase said

"What do you mean?" Chaz asked

"My Dragon Spirit said to expect the others to be dragoons as well," Jase said

"Really, cool that would be great if we could all fight side by side as friends," Chaz responded. As he finished the doorbell rang. Jase immediately picked up the dagger and went to see who it was. He returned with Kyle and Jess who were holding hands.

"God damn it man you have the worst timing calling us like that he directed at Chaz," Kyle said

"What?" Chaz responded.

"Are you two Dragoons as well?" Jase asked.

"Yes," they both answered together confused, but gathering enough to know that the others were Dragoons as well. They were only wrong about one person.

"You had to call when you did. I don't want to go into battle and possibly die a virgin," said Kyle. Jess immediately hit him hard on the head.

"Ouch what was that for," he asked.

"Just tell the whole world what we were about to do why don't you," Jess said.

"Sorry," Kyle said looking down at his feet. The doorbell rang yet again and this time Jase didn't bother with the dagger. He went and opened the door to come face to face with a giant. His name was Jahim and he had to be 6'7" and 300 pounds of muscle. In short he was one of the biggest people you could ever meet. Jase was happy to call him a friend.

"Yo little dawg you been hearin what's goin on," Jahim greeted Jase.

"Yeah man come on in. I'm assuming that you are a Dragoon. Am I right?" Jase asked

"Now how in the hell do you know that?" Asked Jahim.

"Wild guess J. It's just that everyone else here except for Vicky is one. Which I am very thankful for," Jase said.

"Thankful for us being Dragoons or because Vicky aint one?" J asked

"Both, I'm gonna need help, but I don't want her getting involved. She means too much to me to let her risk her life." Jase said

"Aw aint that sweet," J said very gushy like.

"Fuck you man the only one we are waiting for is Sam," Jase said and the doorbell rang one last time. J decieded to take the initiative and answer.

"Hey little girl how you been," J said

"Alright I guess," came the voice of the raven haired goth that just walked in.

"Everyone else is in the living room and all of us with the exception of Vicky are Dragoons," Jase said.

"We may soon rectify that," Sam said

"What do you mean?" Jase asked but she was already walking away. Once in the living room everyone took a seat and told everyone else what Dragoon they are. Jase and Chaz already introduced themselves. They found out that J was the Golden Dragoon, Kyle was the Violet Dragoon, Jess was the Blue Dragoon, and Sam was the Dark Dragoon.

"Well it appears that we are missing one Dragoon, but it will have to do," Jase said

"No we aren't. She just doesn't realize that she is a Dragoon yet," Sam said

"What are you talking about?" Kyle interjected and got a death glare for what he thought was no reason.

"When I got my spirit it gave me another to hold in trust. It said I would know who the owner was in time and now I know. Vicky is the Dragoon of the White-Silver Dragon," she concluded holding the spirit out to Vicky.

"Fuck," Jase cursed under his breath

"What's wrong?" Vicky asked

"I was hoping to keep you out of this so that you would be safe," Jase said to her

"It's too late now the spirit accepts her and awaits the fusion," Sam said

"I know…at least you have the healing spells. If anyone is safest it is you. If you get hurt you can always heal yourself," Jase responded. That was when the spirit fused with Vicky flooding her with the knowledge. While all other effects occurred she was not hurt like the others because of the healing properties of the spirit.

"Okay I'm good now," Vicky said. It was then that Jase felt something. It was like there was a void in his life. It was like he lost something dear to him, but Vicky was fine standing in front of him. That was when it hit him. His family. Jase took off running for the door without explanation. Everyone was taken aback by his actions and didn't know what to do. By the time they reached the door he was already out of site. He was flying full speed to his house where he hoped that he wasn't to late, but deep down he knew that he already was. When he got there he saw his house with the door off its hinges and multiple windows broken. Jase didn't want to go inside but knew that he had to. At first it seemed that no one was there, but when he walked into the den he was sickened by what he saw. The mutilated bodies of his brother, father, and worst of all, his mother. In their blood a message was written on the wall. It said 'Vengence against those that seek to fight against their rightful masters.' Jase stumbled outside and fell to his knees. He threw his head back and let out a scream of utter anger and sorrow. He would make them pay. He would kill them all. He wouldn't let this happen to anyone else. He looked into the sky to his right and saw a floating fortress. Heedless of all the winglies and virage that flew around it, and he flew straight for it. His anger had driven him to an insanity of pure hatred. It would fuel him until he had his fill of blood.

As he flew towards the fortress a virage broke away to intercept him. He did not care for it would only be the first to die in the carnage that he wished for. With one swipe of his sword the virage was seared in half. The wound burned closed and the two sealed halves fell to earth. He flew high above the city and readied what he knew would be a once in a lifetime attack because he knew that this was a once in a lifetime loss. He could never be angrier then he was right now. He raised his hands in front of him and gathered a giant ball of fiery energy. He launched it at the wingly fort and watched with a small smirk as the bomb detonated with the force of a nuclear weapon. They were high enough so that the explosion didn't do more than blow out the windows of the houses below, and Jase was able to contain the rest to the confines of the wingly city. He knew that nothing would survive that. While it had the force of a nuke the heat generated was ten times greater. He watched as the fort fell and suddenly with his anger appeased at the moment he felt the sorrow overwhelm him. As the fortress crashed back into the spot where it rose from, Jase flew back to his house were he kneeled in front of his now dead family and wept.

This was how the others found him. They helped him bury his family and after went back to Vicky's house. The others informed Vicky's parents of what had happened while Jase sat with his head buried in Vicky's neck as he cried. She gently stroked his hair and tried to comfort him. He was no longer crying for just his parents but at the fact that there could have been innocent winglies, women and children, that had nothing to do with the murder of his family. There could have even been soldiers that disagreed with the plan, and now he would never know now because there was only ash left if that. And it was his doing, but it was a war and they struck first. The image of the attack went over and over in his mind. He watched as all life, wingly and virage alike, were indiscriminately incinerated into nothingness. He knew that that image would plague his mind until he died. He hadn't felt this bad when he killed the winglies in NYC, but that was because he felt some honor, he gave them a chance and then fought them hand to hand. Not like this where there was no hope of survival. Vicky still tried to comfort him knowing full well what he had done, and he was happy for this. He was happy because she was all that he had left. His grandparents died not long ago and both of his parents were only children. He had no living relatives. He knew that he would have to get over it or he would put his friends at risk as well and that included Vicky. However, how does one get over the murder of your whole family? To him it just didn't seem possible.

Over on the other side of the room the other Dragoons were sitting and talking about what happened.

"Taint right. How you kill people like that and leave em for their son to find," J said. "I agree wit what he did. In his place I woulda dun da same thing."

"Yeah I would be rightfully pissed and I can't even come close to understanding how he is feeling. I don't think I could take it if that happened to me. I might just kill myself out of grief," Kyle said.

"Don't even think like that. For one thing we need your help in this and for another…I need you. I don't know what I would do without this shoulder to lean on in these troubled times," Jess said sincerely with tears starting to well up in her eyes at just the thought of not having Kyle around with her. At this point Chaz, who along with Sam have not yet said a word, spoke up, "We gotta help him pull out of this. He's the strongest among us. What he did today proves that in a cinch he could wipe all of us out at once and we know we are strong. He also isn't just grieving for his parents anymore," this got a few quizzical looks, "he didn't think about any innocents that might have been in that city when he hit it. He didn't think about that until after."

"There aint no innocents in a war," J said.

"There is a good possibility that there were women and children in that fort when he blasted it. The families of the garrison. He killed whole families effectively becoming them with what they did to him. This hit him as hard as if not harder then the deaths of his family," Sam said finally joining the conversation.

"And you can tell all of this how?" Kyle asked

"I'm an emo, emotions are my thing trust me I can tell," the goth replied

"Whatever, so how do we help him out of this potentially suicidal depression," Jess said

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," Chaz said once more drifting into deep thought. In the meantime Jase had fallen asleep on Vicky's shoulder. She continued to stroke his hair as she too started to cry from seeing him like this. She leaned her head against his and drifted to sleep hoping that all of this was just a dream.

When Jase woke up he still felt horrible, but he knew he was pass the worst. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that he couldn't bring them back. He knew that, except for Vicky and the others, he was alone. He would fight, because he had to defend those that he cared about, and because his friends needed him. He would lead them to victory or die trying. He vowed that as long as he drew breathe he would not allow the winglies to rule over the humans and make them slaves. With that resolved in his mind the dreaded doorbell rang again. It woke everyone up some of them gathering energy in their hands to prepare for anything. 'Wow they are really on edge after what happened last night' he thought as he summoned his sword and went to answer the door. When he opened it he saw a general flanked by two lieutenants who were probably his aids.

"Greetings, I am General Victor I am here looking for the creature that brought down that fort yesterday. Our satellites tracked him to this location," the General said

"Well come on in Sir," Jase said. My name is Jason Hintly, but everyone just calls me Jase.

"Well Jase, what can you tell me about that winged warrior that destroyed that fort?" General Victor asked. At first Jase was skeptical about answering. He looked deep into the general's eyes and saw no hint of deception or anything of the like. He decided to ask the necessary questions anyway.

"What do you want him for?" asked Jase.

"Well first I want to thank him for helping us get rid of one of their outposts. They have been attacking local facilities from that location and any attempt that we made ended in failure. We were running out of options. That blast was something and I want whatever made that to be my friend. Because I sure as hell don't want him as an enemy," Said the general

"Well you just convinced him. Although I am a little wary still. Friends are not made so easily in troubled times as these. We are the Dragoons. The warriors that use the power of dragons as their arsenal," said Jase motioning to everyone else in the room.

"And which of you was it that made that explosion?" the general asked still confused.

"Maybe I was a little unclear. When I said you convinced him I was speaking of myself general. I am the Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon and I hold power over the element of fire," said Jase making the other introductions. "But I wouldn't expect a blast like that again general. The only reason it occurred was because I was under extreme emotional stress and they were the ones to anger me."

"What if they anger you like that again," asked the general

"It is highly improbable that that can happen again as they would have to resurrect my family and kill them again," he said with some strain in his voice. Most writ it off, but Vicky walked up to him and took his hand to calm him some. It worked. Vicky motioned to the chair and said, "Would you like a seat."

"No that is quiet alright, thank you," said the general. "well now for the mainreason that I am here. We want you and you Dragoons to fight for us. We need all of the help that we can get."

"We will not fight for you," Jase said getting some astonished looks from his own teammates. "We will fight with you, but not for you. We won't follow your orders or anything like that. We know best how to deal with the winglies and your procedures and chain of command will only get in the way of our duties as Dragoons."

The general nodded at this. "Well we could offer you lodgings in a military facility so that if there is an offensive you will be at hand for advising. You are also a target and we would like to get you out of the general civilian area to minimize collateral damage."

"I guess that is a fair offer," Jase said looking back at his friends. They all nodded and stood.

"We are pretty much ready to go anywhere," said Kyle

"Well we don't have transport yet available to take you there, but it isn't that far," the general said

"Pfft we don need no transportation boss. We can fly any where you want us right now," J said

"Very well, I'll show you where it is," and with that one of his assistants pulled out a portfolio of maps. After telling them its location he phoned the base informing them of the arrival of the Dragoons. Then he got to witness all of the Dragoons transforming and taking flight. It was only about ten minutes from when they left Vicky's house to when they got to where they were going. The place appeared to be a well defended fortress. Mass numbers of sentries were patrolling the perimeter while anti-aircraft guns scanned the sky, along with a wide range of machine guns. The Dragoons landed in the main yard near the flagpole. Soldiers stared, but did nothing to stop them having been informed of their arrival. A colonel approached the winged warriors and directed them to the command building. Once there they returned to their normal selves they were told where their quarters were. They were also told that even though they didn't want it, they would be given field commissions as majors except for Jase who would be a colonel. They would be free of the chain of command, but if they ended up leading men into battle they would need a rank to distinguish them. They would be staying in a newly constructed barracks that was supposed to house a bunch of officers that were killed in transit. After they settled in they left to their homes to gather their clothes and personal belongings. The only person that was not looking forward to getting his things was Jase. Vicky offered to go with him, but he decided against it. He didn't want her to see him in the state that he knew that he might be in once he went inside. When he arrived at his house he stood looking at it all broken down and damaged. A single tear slid down his cheek as he walked inside. Not looking at the den he went upstairs to his room. He gathered all of his clothes in a suitcase and put his personal effects in a duffel bag. He also grabbed his brothers i-pod and saw his ring on his dresser. Jase had tried it on once and knew that it would fit. It was a silver ring. It was nothing more than a band, but engraved on the inside was 'To the best brother and son from Jase, Mom and Dad.' Jase had given his parents the idea to buy it and had chipped in for half. Despite how much anger he had for all that his brother did, Jase could never hate him. There was a part of him that was torn as he read the inscription. He fell on his brother's bed and broke down crying. After awhile he sat up and turned on the stereo just to listen to the sound of it. Paschendale by Iron Maiden came out of the speakers.

In a foreign field he lay  
Lonely soldier, unknown grave  
On his dying words he prays  
Tell the world of Paschendale

Relive all that he's been through  
Last communion of his soul  
Rust your bullets with his tears  
Let me tell you 'bout his years 

Laying low in a blood filled trench  
Kill tim 'til my very own death  
On my face I can feel the falling rain  
Never see my friends again

In the smoke, in the mud and lead  
Smell the fear and the feeling of dread  
Soon be time to go over the wall   
Rapid fire and the end of us all

Whistles, shouts and more gun fire  
Lifeless bodies hang on barbed wire  
Battlefield nothing but a bloody tomb  
Be reunited with my dead friends soon 

Many soldiers eighteen years  
Drown in mud, no more tears   
Surely a war no-one can win  
Killing time about to begin 

Home, far away  
From the war, a chance to live again   
Home, far away  
But the war, no chance to live again

The bodies of ours and our foes  
The sea of death it overflows  
In no man's land, God only knows  
Into jaws of death we go 

Crucified as if on a cross  
Allied troops they mourn their loss  
German war propaganda machine  
Such before has never been seen

Swear I heard the angels cry  
Pray to god no more may die  
So that people know the truth  
Tell the tale of Paschendale

Cruelty has a human heart  
Every man does play his part  
Terror of the men we kill  
The human heart is hungry still

I stand my ground for the very last time  
Gun is ready as I stand in line  
Nervous wait for the whistle to blow   
Rush of blood and over we go

Blood is falling like the rain  
Its crimson cloak unveils again  
The sound of guns can't hide their shame  
And so we die on Paschendale

Dodging shrapnel and barbed wire  
Running straight at the cannon fire   
Running blind as I hold my breath  
Say a prayer symphony of death

As we charge the enemy lines  
A burst of fire and we go down  
I choke a cry but no-one hears  
Fell the blood go down my throat

Home, far away  
From the war, a chance to live again  
Home, far away  
But the war, no chance to live again 

See my spirit on the wind  
Across the lines, beyond the hill  
Friend and foe will meet again  
Those who died at Paschendale

(Iron Maiden 2003 Dance of Death)

After the song ends Jase gets up and with tears in his eyes puts the ring on his finger.

"Don't worry bro I'll take care of those bastards for you," Jase said out loud to the empty room. He walked out grabbing his bags on the way. He transformed and flew back to the base. He was the second one to come back. As he walked back to his barracks he saw that the men of the base were looking and whispering. He knew of what they spoke. Word had gotten around that he was the one that caused the giant explosion. He walked into the barracks he saw Sam unpacking her things at her bed. In the time it took to unpack everything the others had returned. After Vicky unpacked she walked over to where Jase lay on his bed staring absently at the ceiling.

"Hey, um do want to go for a walk. I kinda want to see the rest of this base," she asked. Jase smiled and answered, "Sure, I need to get my mind off of these thoughts."

"Thinking of your family again," she asked

"Yeah, but I'm not going to cry anymore. I swore it on my brother's ring that I wouldn't feel sad anymore," he said holding up his ringed finger. They walked a little ways before either of them spoke again. They stopped next to the mess hall which was brimming with activity. Jase turned Vicky to face him and pulled her close to him and rested his forehead against hers. He looked deep into her eyes and saw her happiness from being held by the person she loved. He tilted his head to the side and brought his lips to hers. They kissed passionately in the light from the windows of the mess hall. He broke the kissed and hugged her setting his chin on her shoulder and whispered three words, "I love you." He felt her arms squeeze a little harder before she responded, "I love you too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes whispering into each others ears their concerns. A couple of grunts came out and looked at them. They were obviously drunk or they would have remembered their cautions not to piss off the new residents of the base. They came up to them and started laughing.

"What's so funny private?" Jase said trying to frighten the soldier

"That beautiful thing in your arms hooking up with a shrimpy kid like you. That's what's funny. Girl you need a real man. Come on and I'll show you what I mean," one of the drunken soldiers said as he grabbed Vicky's arm. Before she could even let out a scream Jase had moved and knocked the soldier back breaking his grip.

"Don't touch her, or you'll be dead," Jase said to the soldiers in general but only looking at the one that had grabbed Vicky's arm. Fire raged in his eyes. He was still at the point in his emotional recovery where anything could set him off like a bomb.

"Oh the kid wants to play rough," the soldier Jase had pushed said drawing his combat knife. Jase's eyes widened at the site of the blade.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will defend us," Jase said very sincerely

"Just hand over the girl and I won't kill a punk like you," he said taking a step forward. Seeing the man advance Jase said only one word, "Fine." He summoned his sword out of thin air. He let fire roam freely over his body. He was in complete control of his powers, but they didn't. The other two backed up a couple of steps, but the one with the knife was apparently too drunk to notice the flames. He charged at Jase like an animal. He was no longer thinking straight. Jase knew this and didn't intend to kill him. Jase parried the thrust that the guy sent at him. Jase ducked down under the guy's arm and slid the sharp blade of his sword across the man's Achilles tendon. His foot immediately ceased to function. He lay on the ground screaming in pain. A bunch of people came over from the mess hall. As he dematerialized the blade he told the other soldiers to get the drunken fool to the infirmary. He walked back over to Vicky and they made their way back to the barracks to get some sleep. Jase climbed into his bed and stared at the ceiling. He looked over across the room to see Vicky already asleep. It was then that the air rade siren went off and the PA system called for him.

"Colonel Hintly please report to the command immediately. All personel secure the facility for an all out air attack." The PA announced. Jase jumped out of bed still dressed and ran out of the barracks as the others were waking up. He ran all the way to the command building where he was face to face with a grim faced colonel.

"there are about 20 of those white monstrosities flying towards us as we speak. Our guns don't do shit against them," the colonel said

"Virage…get your men to cover. They will all die if they try to face even one. They are magical creatures that require powerful magic to destroy. This is a job for the Dragoons. Put an announcement out that the other Dragoons are to meet me by the Flagpole." Jase said and walked out getting his mind ready for one hell of a fight.

Some of you out there will probably hate me for the cliffy. Sorry but I must captivate my readers. Please Review I only got one so far and I would like to thank him. Thank You FlyHigh4Life I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bigger battle scenes ahead. No lemon yet though. It will either be in the next chapter or the one after. PEACE ALL


End file.
